walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Ankylosaurus
Ankylosaurus ("fused lizard") was the largest member of the ankylosaurid dinosaur family. It was approximately 6-11 meters in length and 6-7 tons, and was a distant relative of Polacanthus the earlier WWD episode Giant of the Skies, and Edmontonia, from the upcoming Walking With Dinosaurs 3D. Facts Ankylosaurus likely defended itself by pressing itself into the ground. When the Meat eaters come to attack it would do that or use his club like tail to hit any predators. Ankylosaurus ''was the largest of its kind (and also the type genus). ''Ankylosaurus ''was a plant-eating dinosaur; its bony armor weighed it down so much that it fed only on low-growing shrubbery and other vegetation. However, its legs were directly underneath its body, not sprawled out like a tortoise's, and when it was confronted with a predator, ''Ankylosaurus could move quickly enough. In addition, such formidable natural defenses meant that ankylosaurs did not need any serious brain power, and consequently its brain was quite small, even though the skull of this dinosaur was quite big and thick - even ankylosaurs' eyebrows were armored for better protection. A species of extraordinary dinosaurs that specializes in defense, Ankylosaurus ''had evolved to withstand attacks even from giant predators such as ''Tyrannosaurus. At 7 tons, ankylosaurs were so heavily armored even their eyelids were harden armor. And if that wasn't enough, they have a formidable club on the end of their tails, in which their tails had fused together to create this club, which is 140-150 pound ball of solid bone. These are the most heavily armored animals of all time. Literately, these creatures' bodies like armored boxed. Armored dinosaurs like Ankylosaurus may have had poor eyesight, but they could smell a predator. They also had very little brain inside their reinforced skulls. So when faced with danger, they reacted automatically and aggressively. Ankylosaurus ''lived in the Late Cretaceous time period, roughly about 71-65 MYA, and died out alongside other dinosaurs during the K/T extinction event. In the Series 'Walking with Dinosaurs Death of a Dynasty In the final episode of '''Walking with Dinosaurs this event is shown, shortly after an Ankylosaurus ''successfully fights of a ''Tyrannosaurus, inflicting massive enough damage to kill it. 'Walking with Beasts' In the later sequel', Walking with Beasts,' this scene was re-shown as a prequel to the first episode of those series. 'Sea Monsters' Ankylosaurus makes an appearance on Nigel's Time Map. Merchandise A toy of Ankylosaurus was made by Toyway for their Walking with Dinosaurs line. Gallery anky.jpg|Ankylosaurus WWD1x6 Ankylosaurus.jpg|An Ankylosaurus intimidating a Tyrannosaurus. Ankylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus wondering through the woods g_ep_s6_pic2.gif ankylosaurus_z1.jpg|BBC Ankylosaurus Image ankylosaurus_p2.jpg|Ankylosaurus head close-up ankylosaurus_p3.jpg|Ankylosaurus Club ankylosaurus_p4.jpg|Ankylosaurus Armored back Smack.png Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Animals Category:Prehistoric Planet Animals Category:Walking with Beasts Animals Category:Last dinosaurs Category:Tail weponed dinosars Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with desply Category:Death of a destney Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Primeval Animals Category:Armoured Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Armoured Category:Tail weaponed dinosars Category:Armoured animals Category:Herbivores Category:Creatures Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Death of a Dynasty animals Category:Animals from North America Category:Animals from Canada Category:Animals from New Mexico Category:Animals from Utah